The girl who brought us together
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Two girls come into the host club and changes two young men's lives! Fluff is in this! Don't like yaoi, don't read.


_**The girl who brought us together**_

_**A/N: Made this up myself. It is a self-insert (and a friend-insert). The story in this is that Kyouya is almost on the brink of going insane because he wants to confess his love to Tamaki, but never does. Then a girl comes in and does a certain request. OOC will probably pop up. Fluffiness for all your friends!**_

**The girl who brought us together**

Kyouya sat down at his table in the host club and waited for the servicing to come so it can end so that he could think of an confession. Kyouya has been trying to think of a way to tell Tamaki he loves him for years now, but he never had the balls to do it. He sighed, feeling defeated. He's probably too late anyways, maybe Tamaki wasn't gay and he already is with Haruhi. He chose not to think of that right now, because the first guest are coming.

A girl with short brown hair, glasses, green eyes, skull hat, and all in black came up to Kyouya's table, Sam Bingaman, a foreign and his first customer. She sat down with a determined look on her face, which was nerve wracking. He looked over at Tamaki's table to find a black haired girl sit down, who he thought must be foreign. Looking over his personal chart of the customers, her name was Quinnece Cook. Kyouya looked back at his own customer and started to wish he had Quinnece. Because Sam was starting to have another look come on her face that he couldn't name that second.

"Hello, princess, how are you doing today?" Kyouya recited Tamaki's line for the host to say.

The girl smirked, "I'm doing pretty good, thank you. But I have a request that I really hope you agree with." She lowered her chin on the palm of her hand and looked at Kyouya.

"And what is this request?"

"You and Tamaki over there kiss." Her smirk grew wider and a evil look came on her face.

Kyouya's eyes grew wide, but then he grew his regular aura shortly after. He cleared his throat while pushing up his glasses. "I'm sorry, but We can't do that unless the client the said person has agrees with your request."

"Then lets ask her." Sam stood up after she said that and looked at Quinnece, who looked back and smiled.

"You over there, I have a request for your host and mine to kiss, do you accept?" Sam's smile kept getting wider, and it started to look like the Jokers smile. And Quinnece began to smile along with her. Everyone else was gasping.

"Well, I think that would be delightful." Quinnece said. Tamaki's eyes matched Kyouya's at that moment.

Sam looked back at Kyouya, her black eye shadow shadowing her lowered eyes, "Well, isn't that something? She likes yaoi too." Sam and Quinnece both chuckled at Sam's statement.

Kyouya gulped and stood up, Tamaki after him. Sam and Quinnece was walking behind them as they got together. The guest awaiting to be with Tamaki fainted because they didn't want their Tamaki being taken away from them. Quinnece suddenly got her camera phone out and clicked 'record'

"Now, just one kiss, then we will leave." Sam said with a smirk.

"You mean you two are friends?" Tamaki gasped.

"Well, isn't that a little bit too obvious?" Quinnece laughed.

"Now kiss!" Sam demanded.

Kyouya slightly blushed. He never knew his lifelong wish was happening via request by fujoshi's. Tamaki looked more flustered then Kyouya. They slowly moved forward and their lips met. They immediately pulled apart and Kyouya's blush got deeper, so it matched Tamaki's. Kyouya couldn't let him go away now, so he wrapped his arm around Tamaki's waist and pulled him closer, locking their lips deeper. Quinnece and Sam were biting their lips to hold in their squeals. Tamaki let out a moan and closed his eyes. Kyouya licked Tamaki's lower lip, asking for entrance. Tamaki willingly opened and Kyouya explored the moist cave that was purely Tamaki. He wanted to stay like that but fuck that need for air! They separated, leaving a trail of saliva from Tamaki's mouth to Kyouya's. The other hosts gagged, you could here Renge in the background giggling.

Tamaki looked away sheepishly, red as a tomato. Kyouya started to wonder if he done the wrong thing. Sam and Quinnece both cleared their throats, blushing.

"Well, it seems it's time for us to go, come on, Quincy." Sam started walking out, Quinnece following with her phone still in her hands.

**~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~**

Kyouya was packing up when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned around to see Tamaki coming up to him, blushing.

Kyouya looked at his feet, "I'm sorry about a while ago."

Tamaki took another step, "Do you like me?"

Kyouya's blush got deeper, "Yes...ever since we first met."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know to say it."

Tamaki walked closer to Kyouya, "I like you too."

Kyouya looked at Tamaki and cupped his cheek. They looked in each others eyes for a while before they locked lips. It was everything Kyouya ever wanted, and apparently it was the same for Tamaki. They tangled their tongues together before they stopped.

"I should get going before father starts getting mad." Kyouya said as he got his school bag.

"Yah, same here." Tamaki gasped out before getting his own bag.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"You too, boyfriend." Tamaki smirked.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki and blushed before leaving with a wave. Kyouya walked halfway down the stairs when he noticed Sam leaning against a pole.

"What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were going to come down here. I had to tell you something."

"What?"

"Me and my friend are fujoshi's. But we have special abilities, too."

"Huh?" Kyouya looked back to see Tamaki coming down toward Kyouya

"I am a medium. I communicate with the dead to help the living."

Kyouya scoffed, "There isn't no such thing." Tamaki went up by Kyouya.

"Okay then. Do you know anyone named Kusumi Ootori?"

Kyouya's eyes gone wider, "S-she's my mother."

"I thought so. She came up to me and said that 'my son Kyouya needs help. My husband is beating him, I could tell he is almost on the brink of suicide. But there is a way to stop this. He is in love with his friend Tamaki but it's hard for him to confess. Help him' Does that mean anything to you?"

Kyouya could feel tears form in his eyes, "How did you know that?"

"I told you, I communicate with the dead."

Tamaki was turning his look over from Kyouya to Sam, "Well, it worked! We are together!" Tamaki hugged Kyouya.

"Yes, Kusumi's plan worked. A job fit for me, since it involves yaoi."

Sam turned and walked out the door, never to be seen again. Kyouya and Tamaki has been together since then. They married after graduation and is now having a wonderful life as a married couple, they are even planning to adopt!

~~~~fin~~~~

_**A/N: -sigh- This was awesome to write, but I couldn't stop laughing at my jokes in the middle of this. Please like and review.**_


End file.
